Sookerella
by PrincessStayPuff
Summary: Sookie falls prey to a mischievous fairy and is sucked back in time to a house party in the 1960’s. There, she encounters some familiar faces...human and vampire alike. Written for Eric n’ Sooks Summer of ’69 contest. M for citrusy goodness. Pre-D&G.


**A/N: **

**Eric n' Sooks - Summer of '69 One-shot Contest**

**Title: Sookerella**

**Pen name: PrincessStayPuff**

**Characters: Eric and Sookie!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Southern Vampire Mystery Series.**

**Well, it certainly took me long enough to fidget around with this and get it right. I am forever indebted to my freaking awesome beta: ds862! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! This is my first experiment with citrus so go easy on me. I hope you all enjoy my entry in the Eric n' Sooks Summer of '69 contest! Please review.**

……

_You know that you've spent too much time around supernatural beings when you're suspicious of peace._

It almost sounded like a Jeff Foxworthy joke, but it was the thought that was running though my head. I was standing at the sink in the kitchen, washing the dishes from breakfast, and looking out the window onto the sunny lawn. It really was a beautiful day. There weren't any clouds in the sky and I couldn't wait to get out and sunbathe. I had to wonder what was going to go wrong…because this was just too perfect.

It was also a quiet morning, which was rare. Octavia and Amelia had gone out last night to collect some kind of herb during the full moon and had only gotten home a few hours ago. They had gone straight to bed and were now dead to the world. So it seemed I had the house to myself for at least a little while, and I would be enjoying it.

I made my way into my room and slipped on my green and yellow polka-dot bikini. I put my hair up in an immaculate ponytail and stopped for a moment to examine my reflection in the mirror. I leaned closer and stretched out my neck, pulling on my skin to get a better look. I hadn't noticed until today that my bite marks had healed. I'd seen scars on plenty of fangbangers and always worried that I would look like that, but I guess all the vampire blood in my system had healed them. Honestly, I couldn't understand why, but I found this to be slightly disconcerting. Putting it out of my mind for now, I grabbed my sunglasses and headed for the back door. I stopped in my tracks on the porch.

_I freaking knew it. I just couldn't have peace._

"Oh! Are you Sookie?" I stared, wide-eyed, at the woman addressing me as she tapped all ten fingers on the screen door she was pressed up against. Her dress fell just above her knees and looked like it had been sown together from scraps of different fabrics. Her feet were bare and her long brown hair was sticking out of the battered top-hat it was tucked under. Despite her disheveled appearance, I didn't believe she was homeless or in any kind of trouble…her tone was too chipper.

"You have to be Sookie! You're blonde and young and absolutely beautiful! Oh, just like Niall described!" She bounced a little in place as she came to this conclusion. I sighed and resolved to see what the situation was. I did a quick scan of her brain and was surprised by what I found. I was shocked at how loud of a broadcaster she was, despite the fact that she was clearly full fairy. I admit, I was a little wary of fairies, but something about her made me believe she was harmless.

"Yes, I'm Sookie. Who are you?" I asked as I walked over to the door and opened it. She took a few steps back to give me room.

"Oh! I'm Keitha!" Her voice got even higher as she said her name and she stuck her hand out for me to shake, which I accepted.

"How can I help you Keitha?" I hesitantly asked. There was something off about this girl and I was just waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"I need your…assistance." She smiled brightly at me. "Would you come with me?" She motioned towards the woods with her arm and took a few steps in that direction. _Ok, I wasn't that trusting._

"Why don't you tell me what you need first? Would you like to come inside and have a seat?" I stepped aside so she could pass.

"Umm…Ok!" She popped past me and skipped to the kitchen table and took a seat. I pulled two glasses out of the cupboard and set them on the table before filling them with tea. She said a quick thank you and I made a motion for her to talk.

"You may have already guessed, but I'm full fairy." I nodded and she continued.

"I live a little ways into those woods there." She pointed straight into my back yard and my eyes widened in shock. She didn't seem to notice.

"Well, 'live' isn't really the right word. My life is pretty much tied to my land and I love it soooo much!" She was looking at me with pleading eyes and I waited for her to continue to the point of our conversation. "There's this stupid demon that is threatening to tear down my beautiful forest! That can't happen. If my home dies, I die. I tried to talk him out of it and explain that he would be killing me but he didn't care. He says I have no right to the land, but I do! I soooo do. I even have the deed!"

I gaped at her narrative, positive that she hadn't taken a breath during the entire thing. She stopped and looked at me again. I sat silently to see if she would explain, but she didn't.

"What am I supposed to do about this?" I tried not to sound rude, but it didn't really seem like I could help. She seemed to think for a moment and scratched her ear. Before she got a chance to answer, my phone rang. I stood up and turned my back to her to achieve a little privacy as I answered it. Oddly enough, there was no one on the other end so I hung up quickly and took my seat to resume the conversation.

"So," she picked a little at the corner of the table and bit her lip, "I can't really remember where I put the deed. I thought you could help me find it? I know Niall would really appreciate it if he didn't have to come back to this world and help me, he's always really busy. Oh, and it shouldn't even take that long! I'll have you home by midnight! I promise!" She gave me a sheepish smile and clasped her hands together as if in prayer.

"I...I guess. What do I have to do?" I wasn't completely sold on this idea, but I'd play along for now. I took another long sip of my tea to relax a little.

"Eeeeeee!" She squealed and jumped up and down. "Groovy! This is going to make things so much easier!"

I wasn't sure if it was her high pitch voice or excessive excitement, but my head was starting to hurt and I was getting dizzy. I held up my hand to tell her in a "settle down" gesture.

"Ok. Calm down. Where will we be looking for this deed?" She sobered a little at my question and took her seat.

"That's the complicated part. And if I'm as good with herbs as I think I am, I only have enough time to tell you that I'm very sorry and I mean you no harm, it's just easier on us both this way. So don't freak out and try to kill me later because I honestly like you and I think we can be friends and I'm really sorry!" Her voice got exponentially more hysterical as she spoke and by the end she was talking so fast I would have had to concentrate to understand. At that moment however, I was more concerned with the fact that I couldn't keep my eyes open and I felt like the whole room was spinning around me. I felt my butt slip out of my seat and mentally braced myself for impact with the floor, but the blow never came.

………………

It took me several moments to realize that the sensations I was experiencing were real and I was no longer unconscious. My body was still fighting the effects of sleep, so I let myself lay there for a few more moments. I took a deep breath and was a little troubled by how hot the air was. I lifted my head and was able to recognize, through the dim lighting, a pillow under my face. I swept my hair aside to survey the room that I was in.

I, apparently, was laying on the floor that was made entirely out of pink, velvety cushions in a small room. Scattered around were more pillows and cushions of random shapes and bright colors. The only furniture in the room was a solitary table, positioned in the corner, which held a light that spun the shapes of multi-colored flowers across the walls and ceiling. I raised myself up off my stomach and onto my knees as I took in my surroundings.

It was at this point that I realized my wardrobe change. Gone were my flip-flops and bikini; they had been replaced with denim hot shorts that rode high on my waist and a white shirt with a wide neck that hug loosely off my shoulders and extended into long bell sleeves. I stood all the way up to find my feet clad in a pair of brown leather boots that rose up high on my calf. Groovy indeed. _What the heck was going on?_

As I felt my body finally accept my awakened state, I had the sudden desire to hunt down and kill a fairy. I finally felt fully awake and headed straight for the only door of my little pillowed room. It brought me into a narrow hallway lined with closed doors. At the end of the hall was a steep, winding staircase that led downwards. It was through this opening that the world of the downstairs floated up, and surprised me. The sound of voices, and music was the first to accost me. I walked a little closer and my sinuses were assaulted by a layer of smoke. I may be a small town girl, but I was able to identify that particular scent and it only solidified my guess that some sort of party was taking place.

I navigated the steps tentatively and tried to scope out the room in hopes of finding my fairy _friend_. Upon seeing the downstairs, I immediately forgot my mission and became dazed by the sight before me. The large, open room was occupied by about forty people all in various poses of sitting or lounging, with a few exceptions that were making their way from group to group. The center of the room held a large square, sunken section that was lined by couches and seemed to be the most highly occupied area. Other chairs and pillows littered the room to comfort smaller gatherings. Many people were coupled and had found private spaces to…connect. Of course, finding privacy in this room wasn't very hard; the music was very loud and the room was only dimly (thought colorfully) lit.

One whole wall was made of glass and looked out on a dark yard featuring a large pool. Several naked bodies drifted in and out of the water and its perimeter. I was suddenly grateful for my minor orgy experience, without which I would have been much more appalled. What confused me more than the naked people, were the clothed people. All were wearing clothes that I would have described at retro…and groovy. Before I could contemplate this anymore, two small arms wrapped around my shoulders from behind and a high pitched voice greet me.

"Hey! You're awake. I'm so glad you didn't miss too much." I whipped around to find Keitha with a wide smile on her face. I grabbed her by her upper arm and pulled her into the nearest door and threw her inside. It turned out to be a bathroom that was already occupied by a couple who were handling a suspicious looking white powder.

With my flared temper and frazzled nerves, my southern manners flew out the window."Get out!" I shouted to them both. I knew I must have appeared to be crazy when they both looked pretty startled and quickly left without an argument. I turned to Keitha who was leaning against the wall with her arms folded and a slightly impatient look on her face.

"Geeze, if I knew you were gonna be such a drag I wouldn't have brought you." Her unruffled response to the whole situation brought me up short. Seeing her standing there, I finally got a look at the dress she was wearing. I feeling of dread creeped into my chest and I really, _really_, hoped I was wrong.

"Please. Please tell me this is a really elaborate themed costume party and you are Felicity Shagwell." I closed my eyes tightly and waited for bad news.

"I'm sorry! I know I should have gotten your permission first but I thought you would say no!" I didn't open my eyes, though I did click my heels together and silently wish for home. _Worth a shot. _I took a deep breath and tried to compose myself.

"Just…tell me what's going on." I made my way over to the toilet and put the lid down before sitting.

"Ok. So…I have no clue where the deed is. But I did remember when I thought up the idea of what I would do with it. I was at a party and I was taking some very cool mind-expanding drugs…and the idea just came to me, and it was brilliant. Some weeks later, I went through with it, but I have no idea the exact day, _buuuuut_ I do know when the party was. It was the Saturday before this big music festival in New Orleans in 1967 and I was at this house a little bit outside of the city. It was…it was awesome." She paused, probably caught up in memories. I cleared my throat to get her attention again. She shook her head and beamed at me, finally remembering she was in the middle of a story.

"Anyways...I may or may not have drugged your tea and popped us both back to said party in hopes of finding my past self so you could read my mind and tell me what I did with the deed!" She was talking fast again and slurring her words, but I got the point.

"Are you telling me that we are at a party in 1967?" I whisper-screamed the last part at her, my fists balled and straining at my sides, and she made a shushing sound.

"I realize you may have trouble believing that, but just…go with it!" With that she pulled me up from my seat and towards the door. As we went past the mirror, I did a double take and dug my heels in, forcing her to stop as well.

"Why am I brunette?!" I had no idea why that seemed to be making me angrier than any other information I had recently gleaned, but it did.

"Relax, it's just for safety. You don't want people to recognize you in forty years as looking the same now and then. Besides, it's like magical-temporary-dye. It'll fade away in a day or two." I shot her another glare as she attempted to pull me from the bathroom once again and back into the living room.

I leaned closer to the mirror and glared at what was reflected.

"Brown eyes too!?" I snapped.

"It's the same deal as the hair…now come on." She tugged me towards the door.

"When you take me home, I'm calling Niall and telling him…something," I threatened. She waved her hand as if pushing my threat aside like it was nothing.

"Do whatever you want; Niall and I go way back. He knows I'd never do anything to harm any of his kin."She smiled at me and tugged me along.

She led us into the main party room with her arm hooked through mine. She slowly circulated and examined everything with excited eyes. She leaned over to speak next to my ear, her light demeanor suddenly changing to one of a very grave nature.

"Now, for the rules of time travel my dear…First, don't try and change anything. While I'm sure half the people in here won't know the difference between reality and their hallucinations, it's just my luck that one would remember a pretty girl talking about a terrorist attack or an idea for an iPod. Just trust me on this, don't mess with the past. Fairies have been very careful to not let any future butterfly's wings flap in the past. Second, we set a time of departure. I told you I'd have you back by midnight and I intend to keep my promise." She led me through a door and into the deserted kitchen. Letting go of my arm, she peeked through the cabinets until finding the right one, pulling out a small glass and filling it with water. She pulled a small baggie out of her cleavage and dumped the powdery contents into the glass before holding it out for me to take.

"Drink." She commanded.

"Yeah, I don't think I'll be ingesting any more of your fun little potions." I crossed my arms.

"Sookie, it's the same stuff I used before, just not as concentrated. You have to take this. It gives us a definite timeline to leave that can't be changed. It's easy to get sucked in and want more time here, but the longer you stay and more invested you get, the higher the chances are of having a definite effect." My face betrayed just how unconvinced I was. She sighed and looked at the clock.

"Sookie, it's currently 8:50. My _potion _will knock you out in four hours. Now I meant what I said earlier. I would never hurt Niall or any of his kin, but if you're not unconscious, I'm not sure what effect the magic will have on you." It may have been her obvious reverence for Niall or her admitted uncertainty of my safety in alternative circumstances, but in either case, I decided was willing to go on a little bit of faith. She did manage to get me here in one piece, right? Why mess with her methods? I took the glass from her, eyed her tentatively one last time as she gave a little encouraging nod, and I emptied it.

"Right on!" It seemed my leap of faith had settled her back to her normal self again. Once again, she looped her arm through mine and pulled me into the living room where we began to circle again.

"Ok…," She began as we made our way out and through the living room. "The night is still early, I don't think I'm here yet. We'll just have to wander around until…Oo! LSD! It's been ages!" With that, she let go of my arm and hopped down into the sunken portion of the room and kneeled down next to the table that was littered with tiny squares of paper. I threw up my arms in exasperation and began looking for her familiar figure in the crowd that had gathered.

I wasn't half-way across the room when a familiar mind caught my attention and I snuck closer to listen. Two people were standing close together and out of everyone's way as they conversed.

"Hey, it's not the end of the world. Hopefully the war will be over in a few months and you'll be able to come home." I felt like I recognized the woman who had spoken but I couldn't be sure. It was the man who had caught my attention.

"With my luck I'll be over there for years and get shot down in the god damn jungle." Terry picked up his glass and emptied it.

"Just say the word and I'll leave with you. We can go to Canada or Mexico. I'd follow you anywhere, Terry." She reached over and grabbed his hand.

"I can't do that, sweetheart. I want to be able to look myself in the mirror, running away from this is not the answer. I'll go. But Jane, will you be here when I get back?" He brought his hand up to her face and lifted it to meet his eyes. I did know her. Jane Bodehouse, the town drunk. I gasped a little at this development, but I stepped further into the shadows.

"Oh course I'll be here. Where else would I go?" She leaned forward and kissed him. I couldn't listen to anymore of that conversation, standing there and listening to two people whose lives were about to be destroyed. I wiped the tears off my cheeks and walked away. It was then that I spotted Keitha.

She was kneeling down in front a very low table that was fairly well populated. Her arm was looped through another man's and on quick inspection of his mind I knew that he, too, was a fairy. Well…a quarter fairy, if I had to guess. I wondered why Keitha hadn't mentioned him. He didn't really look like her type though; his clothing made him stick out like a sore thumb. Embracing the times, I would call him a square, complete with thick-rimmed glasses. I watched as they both took a sip from small, steaming tea cups they had been handed.

Keitha was almost instantly surrounded by men, all enchanted by her fairy draw and…_friendly_ disposition. Her mind was already spinning and it gave me a headache to focus so hard on it. I opened up to the rest of the room and was flooded with the worst kinds of thoughts. I learned quite quickly to block out those on acid. Lust and hedonism abounded, so it shouldn't have been a huge shock when a void appeared on my mental radar, but it was. My head whipped around and I simultaneously back up against the wall and into the darker part of the room; as if it would keep a vampire from seeing me.

I almost smiled when I saw her, looking for all the world like a Stepford wife at her husband's cocktail party. Pam waltzed in, scanning the room before her nostrils flared and she took carefully slow steps in approaching the tea table. She gave Keitha, who was oblivious to the world outside the circle of her admirers, a longing glance before acknowledging a lost battle and eyeing the weaker (and available) prey. She sat down next to Keitha's companion and beginning to make conversation. His eyes went wide, taking in the seemingly perfect woman next to him. She had already hooked him, there was nothing I could do to save the poor man. Keitha's warning was sitting heavy on my shoulders.

I tuned out of the rest of the room and focused on Keitha's mind once more. Her thoughts were slow, but euphoric. I wasn't sure how long I stood there seeing visions of trees and dirt with an overpowering flavor of love and devotion. When she finally got down to the purpose of tonight's romp through time, the answer was so simple I rolled my eyes. I walked away, in search of the kitchen. I needed a drink.

Twenty minutes and a gin and tonic later, I found myself walking around and eavesdropping on conversations and thoughts. The thoughts of the party-goers were mostly images and I learned quickly to blocked out the upstairs, which was being used by many for a private rendezvous. The conversations, however, were quite entertaining. I leaned against a wall to sit in for this little gem:

"No man. I don't know. What's the difference anyway? Once o'clock. Six o'clock. Makes no difference. There's no such thing as time," one man responded to a fairly simple question.

"What are you talking about? Sure there's time," the question asker argued.

"No man." He shook his head. "There's no such thing as time. It's a completely in…intangible thing. You can't hold up a pile of time and say: 'Look man, look how much time I have.'" He held up his empty cupped hand to elaborate. He continued.

"There's nothing left when time passes. There's no 'time scraps' left behind when all your time isn't used. And if something can't be seen or heard or kept, and there's no proof that it ever existed…how do you know it ever did? Dig?" The philosopher had gathered quite the crowd at this point and he was preaching to the whole audience.

"Fuckin' A, dude," one man said as he slapped the philosopher on the shoulder in a brotherly gesture.

"That's heavy," another woman added. I giggled a little at the novelty of it all and walked off.

I wandered outside and away from the cloud of pot smoke that permeated the indoors. I bypassed the pool that was being skinny dipped and made my way over to a large cabana nearby. Though the sides were covered by multi-colored hanging curtains, I could tell there were people inside and I was curious what events were transpiring (word of the day) within.

I pushed aside the fabric wall and was surprised by the darkness and size of the area. The entire floor was sand and the only light was coming from the fire pit that rested in the middle of the space. Several people had guitars and small drums and were creating soothing music that filled the space. The tone of this room was decidedly more mellow than the house or pool areas. As my eyes adjust to the dark a little better, I looked around at the people propped on pillows and chaise lounges. My eyes stopped and my breath hitched as I scanned the far corner. Sitting there on a throne of pillows, looking as cool and collected as always, was Eric. Eric-Freaking-Shirtless-Leather Pants Clad-Northman.

He was staring at me and I was afraid he would immediately come over and talk to me, claiming now was a good time for our talk…but then I realized…he had no idea who I was. It was 1967. I was just another brunette woman at a party. _Oh, the possibilities_.

I felt my heart rate slow and chanced another glance over to him. He smirked when he noticed me looking. It looked as if he was about to come over when three men stepped over and took a seat next to him. I made myself comfortable on a chaise and positioned myself so I could watch without being too obvious. The four men conversed easily and quietly for some time. It was clear that he knew them. I looked a little closer at the men, and while they weren't vampires, I could have sworn one of them looked familiar, but I just couldn't place him. The man closest to Eric said something and Eric contemplated it for a moment. A second later, he reached down and undid his signature gaudy belt and handed to the man with a quick comment. I recognized that belt…and my familiarity of the man finally clicked. I think my heart might have skipped a beat at the knowledge that I was sitting in a tent with Jim Morrison. I took another sip from my fresh drink and told myself not to freak out. I wouldn't want to kill anyone's buzz.

The man looked dazed for a few seconds before waving the other men away and finally leaving Eric by himself again. I relaxed a little and pretended as if I hadn't been watching the whole encounter. I listened to the music and tried to avoid his gaze, while simultaneously trying to form a plan of action. Unfortunately, I'm apparently not a very strong woman when it comes to avoiding vamps, and I eventually did glance back over to find him staring at me. He raised his arm and quickly flicked his fingers in a 'come hither' motion. _Oh no he didn't just summon me, I am not part of his retinue tonight. _

_But on the other hand, why not play along?_

I cocked my head in question. He motioned to a cushion at his feet for me to sit on. It was at that moment, staring at that silly little pillow, my plan solidified. I was sick of doing everything on _his_ terms. Waiting for _his_ call. Following _his_ directions. Trusting _his_ judgment. Tonight, I was not going to play the good little telepathic puppet and bend to his will. I was going to bend him. I was going to play with him like a little fanged puppet. And I was going to enjoy it, because I was going to be Eric.

I scoffed at the little offensive pillow and shook my head at him. I thought a saw a flash of anger in his eyes before I slowly raised my hand and mimicked his own motion. I was silently telling him that he could come to me if he wanted me to so bad.

He smirked at my challenge and slowly rose, walking towards me at an agonizing pace and maintaining eye contact the whole way. When he finally stood in front of me, he raised his eyebrow, waiting for my next move. I reached behind me and pulled a pillow off the chair, throwing it to the floor and motioning for him to have a seat. His eyes burned a hole in the cushion before he smirked and took a seat on it. He reclined a little on his arms, showing off his muscular build...it wasn't an accident.

"Well aren't you my own little Betty Friedan." He grinned.

"If that were true, you would be the one wearing heels." His deep chuckles reverberated around the quiet cabana and my own body. He reached forward and unzipped my boots, tossing them to the side. He gave each foot a little rub before running his hand up my leg to rest on my thigh.

"Better?" he asked. I gave an animated nod and wiggled my toes.

"What's your name, little girl?" he asked, leaning closer to me. _Think fast. I can't give him Sookie, it's too rare. Something else…_

"Scarlett." _Stupid! Stupid girl! Why couldn't you have picked something generic?_

"And are you, as well, from Georgia? I can tell you're from the south." That bastard told me that he'd never seen Gone with the Wind! Liar!

"No." I had no intent of providing more information than I already had, instead, I took a sip. He sat up on his knees and leaned in a little closer to me, under the pretense of tucking a hair behind my ear. I heard him take a long sniff.

"Mmm…You smell amazing." His voice was laced with want as his whispered in my ear.

"I bet I do." I turned to look him in the eye. "I bet I smell like a delicious little fairy." I said conspiratorially. His eyes widened and he leaned in to smell again.

"It's faint, not coming from you. So, I have to wonder how you know so much?" His eyes narrowed.

"I'm just smart." I sat up a little straighter at my own comment and his eyes narrowed.

"You don't know what you're playing with, little girl." His voice was still playful with only the hint of real threat.

"On the contrary, I know exactly what I'm playing with. It's _you_ who knows nothing about _me_. Don't make assumptions." I took another sip before he ripped the drink out of my hand and set it on the ground. He grabbed my hips and brought me to the edge of the chaise, straddling his chest. His face disappeared as be bent down to examine my neck. I felt his fingers probing at the skin for several moments before he sat up straight again.

"You don't have bite marks. There could still be marks elsewhere…if you're someone's plaything." His hand rested on my thigh, elaborating. I pushed his hand away.

"That is insulting and degrading." I pulled myself out of his reach and stood up. I grabbed my drink and sat down in the sand, closer to the musicians, who Jim had now joined, and listened to the music. A few minutes later, I felt his cold body scoot up behind me. I pretended not to notice.

"It…may have been rude of me," he said softly behind me. I turned my head a little so I could see him out of one eye and cocked my eyebrow, waiting for the full apology.

"That's as close as you'll get." His voice was ice. I turned around to face him fully.

"I don't settle." His eyes flashed with anger before I turned around to face the music again. Several minutes passed and I wondered if he had silently gotten up and left. Curiosity almost got the better of me several times, but then I reminded myself that he was an insufferable ass. The song we were listening to ended and another started.

"I'm sorry." His breath was cool on my ear and his words were so soft that I was barely able to hear them. He stayed where he was, breathing in my scent.

"Then you're forgiven. Now shut up and let me listen to the music." I didn't even turn around, but I knew he had heard me when he gave a soft chuckle in my ear and pulled me back to rest against his chest. I didn't fight him.

Somewhere in the middle of Crystal Ship, I felt him lean down and kiss my neck. I knew that I was trying to be the one in the control. I knew that I wanted to play him like a puppet. My brain knew these things; but my body tilted its head so he had more room. He greedily accepted my silent offer and began his mouth's exploration of my neck. His arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me tighter to his chest. My head fell back on his shoulder and he dipped down to place moist kisses on my collarbone. I was panting heavily at this point, but was still lucid enough to be embarrassed about conducting in this kind of behavior in a public place. I opened my eyes to peak around the outdoor room. It looked to me like everyone else was similarly occupied, many people were much further gone than us, but I still didn't like having an audience. I felt Eric ascend back up my neck and take a gentle bite at the tender area behind my ear. I couldn't stifle the moan that that particular action produced. I felt his body go rigid and heard the unmistakable sound of his fangs popping out, followed by a frustrated growl. This could be bad; people here were not used to seeing fangs.

"Shit." I looked back at him and could see the mental debate raging behind his eyes. He finally met mine and it seemed to resolve something. He stood and offered me his hand. I took it and he pulled me to my feet and out of the cabana.

As we made our way past the pool, I realized that the party had gotten significantly more popular, and rowdy, since I had disappeared into the cabana. There were naked people everywhere. I didn't get much of a chance to stop and gawk, not that I wanted to, because Eric quickly pulled me inside and through the crowd. Before I knew what was happening, he was discreetly carrying me up the stairs at a slightly accelerated pace. When we were standing in the hallway where my night had begun, he stopped. I turned to look at him and found his head hung and his eyes shut. His brow furrowed for a moment before he looked up and opened his eyes.

"Shit," he said again to no one in particular. He pulled me back down the stairs and I smiled as I realized that all of the rooms up there were occupied. How frustrating. In the living room, we were interrupted in our search.

""Here I was, thinking I would be bringing you a lovely dessert; when it seems you've already found your own." Pam gave Eric little smirk. Standing just behind her was the part-fairy from earlier. His eyes were glazed over and he was obviously glamoured. Eric stepped closer to him and sniffed the air before he shook his head.

"Pam." He said, a warning clear in his voice. "Enjoy yourself, but use some restraint. I don't want to clean up your mess if you lose control."

"Yes, master. Are you sure you don't want to join me?" She wrapped her arm around the man, giving Eric what could almost be called puppy-dog eyes. He glanced back at me before answering.

"Maybe next time." He didn't give Pam a chance to respond before pulling me past her.

He led me through the living room once more and into the kitchen, walking straight through and towards a door on the other side of the room. When he reached it, he turned the handle only to be met with the knowledge that it was locked. He turned to see if anyone was watching before turning the handle with more force to unlock it…vampire style. He pulled me through and closed the door, locking the unharmed deadbolt behind us. He paused for a moment with a smug look on his face and I was able to examine the room we were in.

All of the walls were made of glass and the entire room was filled with large tropical plants and flowers. The room was slightly warmer than normal, but it was still comfortable. He didn't waste much time standing around, he towed me behind him as he wove his way through the little stone path and stopped to let me pass him as he motioned for me to climb a steep metal staircase. I gave him a wary look before obliging.

Once on the balcony, I was able to fully appreciate the conservatory. The room was a large circle that was capped by a glass dome that provided a spectacular view of the night's sky, the the only light source in the room. The little space was modestly decorated with a single, C-shaped sofa and a shag rug. The room was completed with a modest, but functional bar.

Eric zipped up the stairs and had his arms around me before I realized he had moved. His mouth resumed work on my neck as his hands grabbed a hold of my shorts and pulled me up, forcing me to wrap my legs around his waist. When he was satisfied I could hold myself up, his hand came up to weave in my hair and raised his mouth to meet my own. I let my own arms wrap around his neck as our tongues met. This Eric may not have had quite as much experience as the Eric I knew, but he was still the world's best kisser. I allowed myself to bask in both the familiarity of his kisses and the novelty of a completely new Eric.

I hadn't realized during the kissing, but he had moved to the sofa and sat down, having me straddle him. One hand remained in my hair as the other dove under the hem of my shirt. His thumbs caressed circles in my skin as his hands traveled up to my breasts.

Earlier, I had realized that Keitha had neglected to magic me a bra, but I figured I wasn't going to meet anyone I know here, so it hadn't mattered. Despite the fact that I had been wrong, I couldn't find the will to be mad at Keitha. It was one less layer between my skin and Eric's hands. The very hands that were, at this moment, cupping the underside of my breasts and massaging them in the most exquisite way. His thumb rubbed over my nipple and I moaned into his mouth.

I whimpered when his hand left my chest and I felt him smile against my lips. His hands traveled down until they reached the button of my shorts. He broke the kiss and raised his eyebrow in question. I gave a minute nod and started to trail kisses across his jaw. His fingers made quick work of buttons on my shorts and he tried to pull them down, only to be met with the resistance of our position. He growled and, faster that I could comprehend, he stood up, removed my shorts, and sat us back into our previous pose. His hands rubbed up and down my hips, caressing the edge on my bikini bottoms. He hooked a finger under the material and slowly trailing it down to my center. My tongue swept across one of his fangs to egg him on. I was rewarded with his thumb slowly sweeping across my dripping slit before he spread me and began to massage my folds.

I whimpered again, hoping he would provide more of the friction that I was needing. His touches became softer and I was about growl at him when two fingers roughly entered me. I released his lips and drew in a sharp intake of air and his mouth, having no patience for me, slid down to my jaw and followed the line all the way back to my ear.

His fingers worked me at a blissful pace. I was moaning into his neck from his attentions. His fingers curled to rub against that perfect spot and I jerked in his hands. He chuckled into my hair and continued with greater vigor. I pushed down into his hand and he pulled me tighter against his chest with his other hand, restricting my movement. I could feel myself building and my panting was getting faster and more shallow. He, also, knew I was close and brought his thumb up to meet my nub. He slowly worked up to tighter and faster circles until I was on the very edge of ecstasy. I could feel him breathing against my neck and I felt his lips and nose brush against me as he lowered his face to my chest. He placed a chaste kiss on the top of my breast before biting down and drawing on the wound. It was all I needed to push me over, crying out as I did.

My head rested against his shoulder as my breathing calmed and my heart rate slowed. Slowly, I became aware of my surroundings…including a large bulge that was evident against my thigh. Without lifting my head, I let both hands trail down and begin to undo the ties on the pants. He understood and raised his hips so I could push the pants down far enough to release him. With both hands, I grabbed onto him. At my touch, his head fell back against the couch and his eyes closed. I would be having none of that.

"Look at me, lover," I taunted in a (hopefully) seductive voice. His eyes snapped up and his grip on my hips tightened. His eyes narrowed and he gave me a devilish grin. I was thrown against the arm of the couch and both of his hands slipped under my shirt and brought it up over my head. Next, they dipped down and ripped through the polka-dot fabric of my bikini, creating a cool breeze that made me shiver. The cold feeling didn't last for long. He quickly crawled between my legs and was inside me in a single thrust. The sensation made me arch my back and I extended farther over the arm of the sofa, lengthening my torso. His hands and mouth roamed greedily over my stomach and breasts as he continued his motions. His hand grabbed my knee and brought it up to hook over the top of the couch, allowing him deeper. We both groaned at the new feeling.

His arms circled my shoulders and he pulled me up against his cool chest and farther onto him. We were both breathing heavily and the room was filled with the sounds of our flesh meeting. My fingers clutched at his hair and his arms held me tight to his body. Our rhythm sped up and both of our heads were resting in the others neck, panting. He nuzzled my neck before biting down again. My muscles clenched around him as I gasped out his name before sinking my teeth into his own shoulder, being careful not to draw blood. Spurred by my reaction, he let out a loud growl and reached his own end inside of me and stilled after a few moments.

He rearranged us so he could spoon me on the couch. I had always wondered if Eric had always been fond of snuggling, or if he only did it with me. I still couldn't have an accurate answer, but I was a little saddened that he did it with someone that he didn't know was me. I needed to stop thinking like this.

"I never told you my name." He said, almost to himself. I realized my mistake and silently berated myself for calling out a name I hadn't been told. I quickly composed myself to respond.

"I told you I was smart." I didn't chance a look back at him, but I was pretty sure he wasn't buying it.

"You will tell me how you knew." He seemed pretty confident about that, but didn't speak for several more moments, so I made an attempt to change the subject.

"Why do you come to these parties?" I asked. I felt him shift a little but he didn't answer. "I mean…it doesn't really seem like your bag." Thank you Austin Powers. He chuckled a little.

"Honestly…when groupies, runaways, or hippies go missing, not too many people seem to question it. It's an easy meal." I shuddered and I felt his silent laugher against my back. He kissed my shoulder. "Besides, Jim looks up to me, and I find him…entertaining."

_Jim Morison was the original fangbanger groupie. _I snorted.

I turned to look at him and he tucked of strand of hair behind my ear in an oddly familiar way. I swallowed and tried to distract from such an intimate moment.

"So with all of the disposable fast food hanging out downstairs, why am I the one with fresh bite marks? I have a family. People would miss me." I asked, half teasing, half warning. I had just realized, with a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach, that I didn't know this Eric. He didn't know me. There was no vampire boyfriend that he had to go through. He didn't value me for my gift. There was nothing stopping him from draining me.

"LSD leaves a bad aftertaste." He shrugged. I punched his arm and he grinned. "That is true. But I can also tell there's something different about you. You smell different. You're part fae, but there's more. What are you?" This conversation was leading into dangerous territory. Who knew how he'd react to a telepath at this point in time. I sat up and looked down at him.

"I…" Before I could finish my go-to answer about being a waitress, there was a scream and a crash somewhere in the distance. Eric sat straight up and punched the back of the couch. I heard wood splinter.

"Fuck. I have to go deal with Pam." I nodded as I watched him pull on his pants.

"Don't think we're done yet. You have yet to explain your widespread knowledge to me." My eyes darted away from his and he was quickly kneeling in front of me.

"I have questions, and I expect you to be here when I return. It would be…unwise to try and leave." He patted my cheek before standing up and zooming down the stairs.

_Shit._

I stood up, quickly dressed in my shorts and shirt, and tried to think of some explanation. I paced the balcony for some time before I felt it. I was getting dizzy. My eyes sought out the clock at the bar and I was both relieved and worried when I saw it was 11:53.

I made a quick decision and raced down the stairs and into the kitchen. I doubted that Keitha would have found me in the conservatory. My vision was blurring and I was fighting sleep by the time I found the chair in the kitchen. I wasn't sure how she knew, but Keitha burst through the door and was in front of me in an instant.

"Did you get it?" she asked, anxiety evident in her voice.

"Check the lining of your top hat." I spoke slowly and sleepily and yawned somewhere in the middle. I blinked my eyes once more, but they refused to open.

…….

This smell I knew. It was comforting and warm. It was home.

I opened my eyes and was met with the familiar ceiling of my bedroom. The room was dark and red numbers on the clock told me it was just after one o'clock. I rolled over and stretched out, loving the feel of my own nightgown. My hand felt the sharp edges of a paper and I turned on my light to see it clearly. It was a note from Keitha.

**Found it. Thanks. I'm in your debt. Tell Niall 'Hi!' for me when you call to complain about the crazy fairy that kidnapped you. **

**Affectionately,**

**Keitha**

All of the i's were dotted with a different shape or small picture. I rolled my eyes and set it on my nightstand.

I couldn't find the will to go back to sleep, so I stood and walked into my bathroom for a shower. The warm jets made me forget about all of the odd things that had happened in the last 24 hours. This shower was a testament to the fact that washing your hair is the most cleansing experience known to man.

I stepped out and dried off with a fluffy towel and wrapped it around myself. I hummed to myself as I brushed out my hair in the mirror and noticed that it, along with my eyes, were almost back to their original shade. I opened the door to my bedroom and my heart skipped a beat as I stumbled backwards when I saw Eric sitting on my bed.

"Jesus Christ Sheppard of Judea! You couldn't have informed me you were here? You could have given me a heart attack!" I put my hands on my hips and glared at him.

"I suppose that's a common occurrence in this life," he smirked.

"What are you doing here? If there is some vampire emergency that required a telepath, it's going to have to wait until tomorrow." I walked over to my closet and pulled on a robe before letting my towel drop, careful not to reveal anything. Eric watched my every move from his perch on my bed. It didn't escape my knowledge that I had fresh fang marks that I wanted to keep covered. Luckily, my hair was long enough to cover the one on my neck.

"I had the most interesting dream during my daytime slumber today." He leered at me.

"Not a dream actually, a memory." Oh boy. This was not looking good for me. "One I had forgotten until today, which is odd, seeing as I have one thousand years of vivid memories."

"That's nice Eric. I'm glad you got your memory back. But I feel like we've had this conversation before, and I would like to go to bed…alone." I motioned for the door and he chuckled.

"Of course. I just thought you might want these back." He pulled the boots I had worn earlier, in 1967, from behind his back and stood up to hand them to me.

"Pam tells me it's customary to keep and eventually return the shoes of women who disappear at midnight." I stood there with wide eyes and my mouth hanging open as he kissed my forehead and strutted out of the room with a victorious grin in place.

"We'll discuss it when we have our talk," he called from the hallway before I heard the front door close.

_Well, Crap._

……

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading! Now **_**PLEASE**_** let me know what you thought!**

**All reviews will be given my eternal love and gratitude. =D**


End file.
